Cracks in the glass
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: This is the end, but they have to come back. -SOPHIE X FITZ BIANA X DEX TAM X KEEFE LINH X WYLIE LIVVY X ELWIN RATED T FOR ANGST -
1. Dear Fitz

Writing prompt: write about the space between not yet and no longer

Source: Pinterest, daily writers prompts for writers write

Notes: mortal AU

Dear, Fitz

The thing about every story is that there's a

Before

And then there's an

After.

I still wonder which is worse.

My favourites an easy decision.

In between.

In between can't last forever though.

They say that three A.M calls are never good.

I've learned that that's not true.

I've had plenty of good calls at three A.M.

This wasn't one.

It was the beginning of the end.

The middle was over like we knew it would be.

We pretended it wouldn't end and I guess that was our downfall.

I miss the middle.

It only ended two days ago, and I want it back.

When we would mindlessly enjoy each other's presence.

That's gone now.

I don't want that to be gone.

It wasn't long enough.

The middle should be longer.

The before was so long.

Now the end starts.

Then the after comes.

I don't want the after.

I don't want to move on.

That's not how the real world works though.

We just keep cracking.

Not breaking, just tiny little chips.

The kind you can't fix.

Some people do beautiful things with those kind of breaks.

Neither of us are artist though.

So instead we let them be.

Breaking, breaking, breaking.

We're going to shatter.

We haven't stopped, fighting.

I want to stop fighting.

You want to stop fighting.

Why can't we stop, fighting.

We need to stop cracking ourselves.

The call was bad.

We had chosen our profession's for the same reason.

To save people.

That night you had to do just the opposite.

Of course it was to protect someone else.

I could tell it was tearing you apart.

"Sophie" your voice was drowning.

"Fitz?" I asked.

You cried. You told me what happened. I told you it was okay. That it was your job.

To protect your fellow officers and to protect the community.

You did that, but it changed you.

It changed us.

I know that we're ending.

We haven't ended yet, but it's coming.

I'm sorry.

I wish this wasn't over.

We're ending Fitz, but we'll come back if we're supposed to. Otherwise this is goodbye.

I hope it's not.

With love,

Sophie Foster.

An: Carin:Well that was an angst ridden start. They won't all be formatted like this. The rest of them will just be regular story line. Everyone else will come in, and there's going to be the other ships mentioned in the description, but it will mostly focus on Sophitz. Hope it wasn't to confusing.

Bye!


	2. Crappy Coffee

Chapter one

 _Crappy coffee_

Sophie pressed the button on the coffee maker. It always made the worst coffee but she was trying not to care. To drink her terrible coffee and sit with the other doctors and get through her day so she could sleep, but it was only seven, and she had to stay awake until nine. The wonders of being a medical professional. It was only last year that all of her internships had ended. She was no longer a student. Of course she still took advice from doctors who had been there longer ( Elwin, Livvy) , but she was technically an independent doctor who did things. Today however was particularly complicated being as she had just ended a twelve year relationship and was up particularly early so she could let her Pomeranian Iggy outside to pee. She didn't have to work until nine AM, it was a twelve hour shift. She was here early because she was out of coffee. Which left her with crappy stuff at work. She looked at her phone. 75 unread texts, how does one not look at their phone for half an hour and end up with 75 unread texts. The answer was simple, Biana had obviously heard of the breakup.

Biana:Sophie

Biana : are you okay

Biana: do you need ice cream

Biana: I have ice cream

Biana: when do you get off you can come over and eat ice cream

Biana: I have rom coms too

Biana: Sophie

Biana: are you driving right now

Biana: If you are wait to text me back

Biana: seriously do you want ice cream

Biana: If you want I could come over with ice cream

Biana: Sophie

The texts then involved Biana asking her similar questions. She realized that she had more unread messages.

Keefe: Foster

Keefe: your car was in the parking lot where are you

Sophie sighed. She was in the same place everyday, but Keefe was seemingly unable to grasp this concept, you would think someone who had a PhD could figure it out, but nope she had to text him every day.

Sophie: Break room.

She took another sip of her awful coffee, and checked the news on her phone. It was just random stuff. The door opened and Keefe came in.

"Yeesh!" He said " Foster your drinking hospital coffee, is everything okay."

Sophie nodded. Keefe sat down at the same table as her.

" So" she said " What's going on with you?"

Keefe shrugged.

"How bout you?" He asked.

Sophie sighed.

" Well I broke up with Fitz last night." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

" That would explain the hospital coffee." He said, awkwardly staring at the ceiling. She wasn't trying to drag her friends into this, that was a crappy thing to do. They had all been a mutual friend group before her and Fitz had been a couple, and Biana and Dex, and Keefe and Tam, and Linh and Wylie, although Wylie was a grade above Fitz, Keefe, and wasn't necessarily a member of their friend group. They were more her, Fitz, Keefe , Biana, Dex, Linh , Tam, and Marella; Marella had moved to Boston, but the rest of them still lived in San Francisco where they had grown up. Sophie and Keefe had both went into medical workings, Fitz had become a police officer, Dex and Biana had both started their own businesses( Dex fixing and making computers, and Biana had started a bakery ), both of which turned out incredibly well, and the two had recently become the ultimate power couple; Linh had gone into Dentistry and taught ribbon dancing on weekends, Tam on the other hand had decided to become a college professor and quite enjoyed doing so. Marella had moved to Boston to become a councillor at a juvenile detention facility, she still flew over during the holidays so they got to see her then.

Sophie took a final sip of her coffee right as Livvy walked in. She came and took a seat at the same table as her and Keefe.

"Ooo, have you finally adjusted to hospital coffee?" Asked Livvy

Sophie laughed and shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure only you and Elwin can get used to hospital coffee." said Keefe. Sophie laughed again.

" The secret is to add a lot of sugar" said Livvy simply.

"No," said Elwin, coming through the door " the trick is to have weird taste buds." Sophie rolled her eyes at her friends.

"How did you know we were talking about coffee?" Asked Sophie. Elwin shrugged.

" It involved the sentence 'lots of sugar' and I assumed we were talking about coffee." said Elwin.

"Not a enough evidence," argued Keefe " Livvy uses the sentence 'add lots of sugar' more than a doctor should." Livvy shrugged adding a second packet of sugar to her coffee.

Sophie looked at her watch. 8:50. She had to leave.

"Bye guys." she said throwing her coffee cup in the garbage. Twelve hour shift she could do this.

Sophie closed her door and immediately went to the washroom. Today happened to be a particularly bad day, and she was thrown up on… on three separate occasions. She removed her scrubs and quickly showered and got into pyjamas. Then she remembered Biana's texts. She looked at her phone. There was no new ones. Biana had work today too. She should still probably text her back.

Sophie: Why don't you come over and we can watch a movie or something

Biana: k, be there in ten

Sophie sprawled out on her couch. She didn't smell like vomit anymore, that was nice. She stood up and grabbed her the throw blanket that was on her love seat. She closed her eyes momentarily and turned on the television. Some Disney channel cartoon about two kids going through a multitude of impossible adventures came on. The sound got quieter and quieter and her vision went out, leaving the world peaceful and dark.

An: Carin: First chapter, done! Also I am not stopping my other fanfic lost you, and I will finish my poetry series soon! I still have to write the Tam and Keefe one. I will write it as soon as I have an idea. Any ways now for review response, here we go,

Cress070: THANK YOU!!! You have reviewed multiple of my things and I may or may not fangirl every time it happens!

That is all!

Bye!


	3. With a price

Chapter two

 _With a price_

Fitz read the note again. She was gone. How. How. How. Why. Why was everything crumbling.

How. How was this happening. He thought he could fix this. He thought that they could fix this. Twelve year relationships weren't supposed to end with a note, but here he was. With a note. A break up note; that was ending a twelve year relationship. He reached in his pocket. No. No no no. Not now. Not ever. This couldn't be the after. The after was supposed to be good. He took the velvet case out of his pocket. He opened it. A shimmering ring. That he had bought today, after work. Now she was gone. He closed the case and threw it at the wall.

Biana knocked on Sophie's door. She adjusted her foot in her high heel. Sophie opened the door.

"Sorry" Sophie murmured while yawning, " fell asleep."

Biana laughed and came in, desperate to take off her shoes.

"Do you have any makeup wipes? Cause I'm pretty sure my mascara is about to burn my eyes out." Biana Asked.

Sophie laughed.

" Yeah second drawer, in the bathroom." Sophie said

" thank you" said Biana. Running into the washroom. She pulled her spare shirt out of her purse and changed into it. She folded her blouse and put it in her bag. She sighed opening the second drawer in Sophie's vanity. The make up wipes were in a yellow package. She wiped her makeup of revealing the pale scars on her face.

 _Biana went low to the ground . Her friends seemed to notice her absence but didn't mention it. She ran behind the two criminals attacking her friends. She tackled them and got them down on the ground. She was slammed into a window and blacked out._

Biana looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, and left the bathroom.

Tam sat at his desk. Why were college students stupid. How does one suppose that negative two times positive two equals positive seven. The essay wasn't even about math, how did multiplication come into the history of the vikings. It didn't, that was how. Keefe walked into the office. Tam looked up momentarily and then back at the paper marking it an F.

"You know" said Keefe, "If I had a dollar for every time I listened to a lecture about human feces in one of these chairs; I would have five dollars. That's nine and a half hours talking about poop." Tam rolled his eyes and put down his pen. That was luckily the last paper he had to do.

" Why are you here?" Asked Tam

" Because I brought you to work this morning." Keefe responded.

" Right" Yawned Tam; Keefe yawned back in response.

Tam and Keefe both collapsed on their bed. Keefe curled up to Tam who was seemingly already asleep. Keefe yawned and let the world slip away.

Fitz wiped his eyes. He had things to a do. He grabbed the paperwork from his jacket. Even though pulling out his gun and shooting it had been self defence it still left him with more paper work He looked at the clock. It was a little past midnight. He had to get up early tomorrow, he should really go to sleep. He doubted he would get any but he should still try. He stood up and walked to his bedroom. He quickly changed into pyjamas and got under the cover. He looked at the picture of Sophie that he kept on his bedside table. It was probably creepy to keep it there now. He grabbed it and put it in the drawer. He put his head on the pillow and blinked a few times. He didn't fall asleep.

Linh woke up. She looked at her clock. Six am. Next to her Wylie was still asleep. She spun her wedding ring around a few times. Linh Rubbed her head and covered her eyes with her hands. Her insides felt as though they were being violently pushed around and she felt like she might throw up. She cautiously stood up and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup and filled it up with water. She took a sip. It didn't do much. Wylie came up behind her wrapped his arms across her shoulders she turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Linh nodded. She was starting to feel less nauseous. They broke away from each others embrace.

" I'm going to go shower." said Linh. Wylie nodded and Linh turned around. The hot water took out any remaining feeling of nausea. She got dressed and left the washroom. She put some bread in the toaster as she heard the water start again. The toaster popped and Linh put peanut butter on it and sat down at the table. She silently ate her toast. She got to teach ribbon dancing today. She was very fond of that. It wasn't her only professional interest though and ribbon dancing had become more of a hobby. Her stomach still felt a bit like it was being shoved in circles, but it felt better. She stood up and put her plate in the sink. It wasn't her turn to wash the dishes. She grabbed her keys and her dance shoes and slipped on some flats before opening the door.

" Love you see you in an hour!" She yelled

" Love you too!" yelled back Wylie. Linh smiled and closed the door.

Livvy looked at her mailbox. She grabbed the letter from Quinlin's Lawyer. Yay! She walked inside and sat down at her kitchen table. She opened the letter and read over the condition's. They had been trying to figure out the conditions, and these ones seemed... reasonable. Her phone started ringing. She looked at the screen; it was Quinlin. She sighed. She waited for the phone to stop ringing and texted again.

Livvy: yes I'm signing the paper.

No response.

Quinlin: okay we're supposed to be there tonight at eight.

Livvy sighed and fell back in her arm chair. This was going to be a long long day.

 **AN: Carin: Hello. So when I was writing most of this chapter I was on the phone with Allison and she was so frustrated because I wouldn't tell her what was happening. It was pretty funny.**


	4. Surprises

Chapter three

 _Surprises_

Biana sat on the floor holding a screwdriver. Dex was looking at an instruction pamphlet. His face contorted into a confused expression.

"I told you" said Biana " it makes no sense."

Dex fell back on the floor. Biana grabbed two pieces that looked like they belonged together and a couple of screws and started putting them together. Dex sat up, he grabbed another two of the pieces and started putting them together with screws. Biana looked at the picture. Then at the pieces Dex was trying to put together. It didn't look like an end table. She was pretty sure they were failing.

Linh sat at her doctors office. She was in for a regular check up and also hopefully to figure out if there was some sort of stomach flu going around.

" Linh Endal." yelled a nurse.

Linh stood up and walked over to the entrance to the actual office. She sat on one of the doctors office chairs while she waited for the doctors.

Linh sat on the doctor's table. Her doctor had come in a minute ago and was now checking her blood pressure.

" You said your stomach had been hurting for a few days when you woke up right?" the doctor asked. Linh nodded.

" Well," said the doctor " You don't seem to be showing any signs for flu, it's most likely a common cold." Linh nodded again, and stood up.

"Thank you" she said as she left the doctor's office. A thought had occurred to Linh while she had been sitting on the doctor's table a thought that now controlled her mind, even as she turned on the car and drove away.

Linh walked through the pharmacy at the grocery store. She grabbed the small pink box and placed it in her cart. She grabbed a few different kinds in as well, and then grabbed vegetables. She quickly payed for her items and hurried home.

Two minutes.

She stared at the stop watch on her phone.

One minute thirty seconds.

She tried to take slow breath's.

One minute.

She played with a piece of her hair.

Thirty seconds.

A plus sign showed up on the test.

Linh sucked in a breath. No she shouldn't get excited yet, this one could be defective, she still had to take the other ones. Just to make sure.

Linh stared at the three tests on the counter of her bathroom. All of them were positive. She walked out of the bathroom. The door opened Wylie was back. A wave of nervousness came over her. She was sure he would be happy, but just, what if he wasn't. She walked down the stairs. She smiled at Wylie and he smiled back.

" Wylie," She said smiling, " We're going to be parents!"

" Dex I give you thirty minutes before I call my freaking brother!" Biana yelled.

" No I Think I figured it out!" Said Dex.

" Dex it's supposed to be a table!" she exclaimed.

" And I turned it into a bookshelf." Dex pointed out motioning to the odd pile of wood and screws that was sitting in the middle of the living room. Biana made a growling sound in the back of her throat and rolled her eyes. She walked into the entryway and grabbed an end table. This one could only be at the most in six pieces. She took out the pieces. Of was she supposed to make these random planks of wood into an end table. She grabbed a screw drawer and grabbed the four long pieces of wood and the one large one. She screwed the top on to the other pieces.

"See Dex this is what a table looks like." She said passive aggressively. Dex rolled his eyes.

"You still did that wrong." He huffed.

Biana looked down at the table and realized that there was a shelf that had to go on before the last two legs. She unscrewed two of the legs and put the shelf in. She screwed it onto the two legs that were already on the table, and then screwed the other two legs on. Dex had unscrewed all the pieces of the bookshelf table and was now redoing them as a table. He seemed to have it figured out. Biana sighed again. Dex stood the table up. He moved it to the kitchen. Biana grabbed a box that had a chair on it, dumped out the pieces and continued building.

AN:Carin: Here's a fun story called Carin has to much homework and has to upload a chapter that has nothing to do with Christmas on December first. This was supposed to be up yesterday, but then I had homework, and then it was going to be up earlier today and then I made a bookmark , well on the phone with Allison. Yeah, Christmas chapters coming soon and there will be a review response in the next chapter ... probably.

Bye!


	5. Decorations

Chapter four

 _Decorations_

Disclaimer:During the next chapter the Sophie and Fitz parts are set to Christmas lights by Coldplay / there may be some mature language in this fanfic it will be partially censored. It will most likely start in this chapter./ I do not own keepers of the lost Cities or any of its characters. / I swear I am really really sorry about the last paragraph

Sophie grabbed the box of Christmas ornaments. She had already done her tree but she had all sorts of other decorations to put up. She looked at the contents of the box. Crap. These belonged to Fitz. Well she would return them later. She had things to do. She started thinking about all the fighting, they weren't the greatest memories, but hell she had worse ones, these were the ones sticking with her right now though. She sighed.

" _F* off Fitz!" She yelled storming into the living room. Fitz banged his hands on the table._

 _"I was late one time Sophie, one damn time!" Fitz yelled back. Sophie took one of the pillows that had ended up on the floor she threw it at the couch. Fitz stormed in after her._

 _"That's what you said yesterday!" She yelled. Fitz grabbed one of the throw pillows and threw it at the wall._

 _"That's how they end up on the floor!" She yelled stomping over to the pillow and angrily putting it on the couch._

 _"F* you!" He yelled. Sophie rolled her eyes._

 _" I have to go." Sophie sighed and grabbed her car keys. She left the house and closed the door._

Sophie Came back to reality and continued grabbing boxes. She grabbed a box filled with fake branches. She went to the mantle and started putting the fake branches down.

Fitz looked under his bed. Where was the last box of ornaments. He looked at his tree. It had no lights or personal ornaments. It looked like it had… last year. Sophie had them. Well he would call her later. A year ago, they had been fine. Hell a month ago they had been fine.

 _Fitz put his head in his hands. He had really screwed up this time. He took the ring box out of his pocket. He would give it to her tonight._

Fitz was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. He opened it and was greeted by a familiar pair of brown eyes. His heart jumped. The song changed to Christmas lights. Sophie awkwardly passed him the box of ornaments.

"Thanks." He said, putting the box on his side table. Sophie smiled in response. He looked at her. He missed her. A lot. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"I should probably get home." Sophie mumbled twiddling her fingers. Fitz nodded.

"Probably." he agreed. She looked at him for a moment, and she looked back. For a moment he could pretend they were still together. Still happy. Sophie turned away. She started walking down the apartment hall.

"Sophie wait!" He yelled. She turned around and he swore there was excitement in her eyes. He hadn't thought this through. Crap. Uh. Music. Dancing. Yes they could dance. "Do you want to dance?" He asked. Sophie smiled. For real this time, not the awkward one she had given a minute ago.

"Sure," she responded, "what have we got to lose."

Fitz held out a hand and Sophie took it. They started awkwardly dancing. Arms length. Swaying to the music. Sophie pulled him a little closer. He could feel her body heat. He pulled her closer. Wow he missed her. Sophie rested her head on his chest. They weren't in the proper position for dancing anymore. They were just holding on to each other. Like they might never hold on to each other again. Which they might not. He looked at her. She looked up at him too. She pulled his head down, and waited to see if he would pull away. He didn't. She kissed him and he kissed her back. He grabbed on to her tighter. She ran a hand through his hair. They walked backwards. Further from the door. Into the living room. He bunked into the coffee table and turned the other way. They fell onto the couch. Still holding onto each other.

Sophie woke up. Where was she. Fitz's room, right. She quickly realized she was not wearing clothing. She remembered last night which was good. It meant she hadn't been ridiculously drunk. All though that champagne was definitely not without alcohol. She rolled over. Fitz was still asleep. She smiled. She had missed him. She moved her hand to his cheek. His eyes slowly fluttered open. He smiled too. He pulled her to his chest. Sophie sighed. She should probably get up it was six already. She had work at eight. So did he for that matter. She sat up, holding the blanket. Fitz put on a robe, and passed her an extra one. She put it on.

"You can use the bathroom first." He suggested. Sophie nodded. It would take her a bit more time to get ready anyway. Sophie stood up and closed the bathroom door. She turned on the shower and washed her hair quickly. She got out and dried off. She looked under the sink. Yep she still had clothes here. She grabbed some scrubs, and her toothbrush. She put the scrubs on and brushed her teeth. She pulled her hair out of her face. She checked her clock. It was seven. She ran out of the bathroom.

Keefe grabbed the garland. He was ninety nine percent sure he didn't know what he was doing. No scratch that. One hundred percent sure. He started wrapping the Christmas tree in the

garland. He managed to do it somewhat successfully. It still looked stupid, but less stupid than expected. He stated with the lights. He tried wrapping them around the tree. The lights wrapped around him, he was stuck. He tried to get free, but it was useless.

"Tam!" Keefe yelled. Nothing. "Tam I'm stuck in the Christmas tree!" he yelled louder.

"What the hell!" yelled Tam walking into their living room, "I literally left you alone for five minutes Keefe, five minutes." Keefe tried to get free again, he managed to get his foot out, but he was still mildly stuck. Tam started laughing. Keefe scowled at him.Keefe managed to get his other foot unstuck. He untangeled his hands and slipped out of the lights. Tam's laughing turned to coughing. Keefe walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Tam nodded.

"Fine just out of breath." Tam responded. He rubbed his shoulder.

"You're sure your good?" Keefe asked, Tam, nodded again.

"We should probably get to bed." Tam yawned. Keefe nodded and checked the time. It was only nine, but it was a Monday tomorrow. He followed Tam to their bed and collapsed next to him, falling asleep faster than he expected.

Keefe woke up. He checked his clock. It was still the middle of the night. He rolled over and placed his head next to Tam's chest. He listened for his heartbeat, he didn't hear anything.

"Tam?" he whispered, he didn't move. Keefe checked his pulse, nothing. He was yelling now,

"Tam!"

An:Carin: I'm sorry. In other news I've started to do cliffhangers, plus Sophitz so that's nice, but Sophitz is back together and this is supposed to be an angst fanfiction so I needed more drama. I swear I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed?

Bye.


	6. Twinkly ter

_Chapter five_

 _Twinkly ter (I asked my mom what to name this chapter and this was her response)_

Keefe scrolled through photos on his phone. They were mostly of Tam, either distracted or glaring at him, and the rest were mostly of him and Sophie, making stupid faces in the hospital break room, he clicked off of his camera roll and went to his photos, where he had old photos. Still probably mostly of Tam glaring at him, but older pictures of Tam glaring at him. He scrolled down through his cloud until he reached March 2006, He scrolled through the pictures. A doctor came up to him, He looked up. Linh looked at the doctor. He hadn't seen her enter the hospital. He guessed she had probably been called by the hospital. The doctor talked for a long time but all he really got was 'Not sure' 'Cardiac department' and 'fifty percent chance'. Keefe felt like he was going to vomit or pass out, maybe both. He could only think about how many things they had been through. He kept trying to imagine his life without Tam. He couldn't do it. It was almost a nightmare to think of not having him around. The concept of not being able to leave that nightmare wasn't one he liked to think about. He blindly walked to the cardiac department. A million thoughts in his mind. He looked at the wall reading a poster over and over , that read 'know the signs symptoms of heart attacks include, Arm pain, shortness of breath , chest pains' it proceeded to list the rest of the symptoms of a heart attack, the common ones at least. Keefe started tapping his foot.

Keefe was glad to hear the diagnosis, but not glad as to what it was. Heart attacks were serious business, and not very common in people their age. Linh was trying to get a hold of her and Tams parents to see if he had any anesthetic allergies and if heart issues were common in their family, since the doctors obviously needed to know things like that. Keefe thought about earlier that night again. Thinking about it Tam had shown a lot of the signs of a heart attack, getting more short of breath than usual while laughing, arm pain, even fatigue, which was another sign,

"Idiot" he thought to himself. Linh seemed to of gotten hold of her parents if the hushed whisper yelling that was going on was any indicator. Keefe hated Tam and Linh's parents as much as his own, although he had to admit, Quan and Mai at least tried to try. They failed at trying, but it was a mild effort.

Keefe tried to avoid conversation when Quan and Mai showed up. It had already been an hour since they had started the surgery, and prepping alone usually took around a half hour for those sort of things and a bypass typically took three to six. He looked at the clock he had to change into actual clothes soon, his shift started at six and it was already five thirty. He turned to Linh,

"Hey I have to get to work, you'll text me if anything significant happens right," Keefe asked, Linh nodded. He ran up to the Pediatric section of the hospital and quickly changed. He checked his phone but only had two texts from Sophie,

Sophie: Do you want coffee?

Sophie:Nevermind, I got you some anyways.

He was sort of relieved to at least hear that he wouldn't have to go the whole day un caffeinated,

Keefe: Thanks

Sophie walked into the breakroom,

"You are welcome" she said putting her phone back in her pocket, "You look terrified, what happened?" Sophie asked, Keefe sighed and explained the whole thing to her.

Keefe walked down the stairs to the cardiac department now that his shift was done. Linh had informed him a few hours ago that Tam was fine, and then an hour after that the anesthetic had worn off so they knew that there was no sort of coma going on. Quan and Mai were still standing outside in the waiting room. He walked into the room and saw Tam sitting there, okay, breathing.

January 2nd 2018

Sophie sat in the passenger's seat of Fitz's car. Her blindfold covering all vision.

"Fitz I'm serious where the hell are we going?" she asked. Fitz laughed,

"We will be there in ten minutes Sophie, just wait," Sophie sighed and itched at the makeshift blindfold from an old scarf. It was itchy. "Okay get out of the car now, then wait for me to come around and take you where we're going," Fitz instructed her. Sophie stepped out of the car and waited as Fitz walked to the passengers side. He lead her someone. "Now close your eyes and I'll take off the blindfold, and when I tell you too turn around and open your eyes."

"Okay" Sophie responded, she closed her eyes and Fitz took off the blindfold, she heard him walk behind her.

"Okay now," he told her, Sophie opened her eyes and found herself standing on a public beach that was basically abandoned at this time of night during the winter. "Hey," Sophie realised, "this is where you asked me to prom," she turned around to find Fitz on one knee,

"Sophie Foster," he started, "will you marry me?"

January 7th 2018

Biana kept her eyes as open as possible while her mascara dried. After thirty seconds she blinked trying to keep her eyes from watering. She was getting ready for Sophie and Fitz engagement party at Grady and Edaline's house. Obviously Sophie and Fitz would be there, Linh and Wylie were going, Keefe was probably coming and maybe Tam. As well as her parents, and Grady and Edaline. Marella was going to come too but she had to leave early in the morning for her flight so instead was just quickly dropping in with a card. Biana walked out of their bedroom and walked down the stairs, Dex was sitting on the one chair they had managed to construct in their living room. They were starting to see some of the issues with buying a new house and new furniture.

"Well," said Dex "Let's go!"

 **AN:Carin: could it be, Carin uploaded not once today but *gasp* twice. Also, chapter five! Half way to ten! Hope you guys enjoyed, even if I made you wait forever for it, hopefully chapter six won't take as long.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
